brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LEGOlas
Skrall Tribe Hey thanks for joining the Skrall Tribe! Just put on your page however you would like! It should turn out like this: Collectable award Hi, I've awarded you the following award for your work on the Galaxy Squad pages! For more information on this award here. ~ CJC 20:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Hi LEGOlas, for your continued good work in updating the City pages, I've added another award above :) ~ CJC 10:45, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::And another for adding descriptions to those Creator pages :D ~ CJC 20:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ::And due to improving the TECHNIC 2013 pages, you now have another award. You currently have more than any other user! :D ~ CJC 21:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :::And Friends. :P You're half way through the first series :) ~ CJC 18:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::And for those articles you were working on earlier ~ CJC 22:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Other awards BOTM Nomination(and other related talk) Would you accept a nomination for Brickipedian of the Month? -- 10:56, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :Great! I assumed so, but rules are rules. :P -- 17:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, you are now Brickipedian of the Month! 11:40, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hero Factory Playsets Hey, I'm a fan of your HF playsets. Can I make a request that you do Bulk next? (He is my favorite hero) 19:35, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to stop by and tell you how great they are! Keep up the good work! 19:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC) It's great :) 20:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey LEGOlas, can I join your HF Playsets theme? I think it's interesting. Can I?--SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 14:35, September 28, 2013 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady Wait. I'm talking about how, its like...You know how custom themes like Monster Fighters have multiple users on them who ALL make their own sets in that theme? That's what i'm talking about. --SullyfrogMsrady (talk) 12:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC)SullyfrogMsrady May I Draw Your Attention To... My user blog. Your one of the only other 2 users I know who has LOTRO! DWCA For more information on this award, go here. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 05:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) BOTM! You have my belated congratulations for being this month's Brickipedian of the Month! Post this code on your userpage: and enjoy this lovely sight: Once again, congratulations, and forgive the delay. :P -- 03:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) How How did you get those two new customs pics so good n LDD or do you not use LDD? - COTM Can I nominate you for Customizer of the Month? 06:14, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations, you are Customizer of the Month for November (I don't even know XD) 2013. 11:16, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Happy new year LEGOlas. --Legoman27 (talk) 18:52, January 1, 2014 (UTC)Legoman27 Indeed... Yes it is! B) But we're being VERY delayed unfortunately. :( But they'll be up sometime... o_O [[User:DarthShlomo|'DarthShlomo]][[User talk:DarthShlomo|'Negotiations''']] I have got a Question! Excuse me and hello, I am Prince of Erebor. Nice to meet you! I want to ask what is Customiser of the month. And also what is a Gold Brick?